


Faithful Dog

by Skoto



Category: The Night Angel Trilogy - Brent Weeks
Genre: Friendship, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skoto/pseuds/Skoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylar and Logan have dinner together until it gets a bit heated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful Dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut for this website, so it won't be perfect, but enjoy otherwise >~

Kylar stood like a faithful dog next to Logan's place at the far end of the table. It was prominent that Kylar fit the bill as Logan's personal wet boy, or as the people titled him, 'Wolfhound'. Kylar was somewhat thrilled to have such a name, as he used to be a lowly guild rat when he was young. Though Kylar had been forced to put on a humble facade to maintain his reputation, even if he was over joyed. When he first heard of his new name, he told Momma K, who in which told him that she had many titles. This made the whole ordeal seem a lot less special to Kylar. But never less, Kylar was just happy to be serving his friend, and not some stranger.

"Kylar, you don't have to stand all day. Sit, sit!" Logan urged with his same warm voice that he had back when Kylar and Logan just became acquaintances. Kylar shook his head, black bangs swaying side to side, "My place is by your side, Duke Gyre." Logan nearly choked on his mead. He wasn't used to Kylar being so formal with him, and if he had to be honest, he wished back the friendliness and familiarity. Looking into his dear friends deep blue eyes, Logan's heart seemed to melt to the floor, "Kylar, please. Just call me Logan, my friend."

Kylar couldn't hold in his smile, forgetting about his indifferent mask, and plopping to the seat by his friend. Logan looked pleased and brought his goblet up in a toast. Kylar grabbed one from the table to clink with metals to Logan's, "To friendship."

After a vast span of drinking and chatting each other's ears off, Kylar suddenly felt the air get tense.  
~Look who's here~  
Kylar was surprised to hear the ka'kari speak to him, as it's been dormant these last few months. But, relief was not what he felt. The ka'kari had to come out for a good reason. Kylar brought up his gaze to the other end of the room, and his breath was nearly taken away. He should have guessed who it was without looking up just because of that familiar scent of garlic. It was Durzo Blint.

He could sense Logan's muscles bunch up as he noticed the man as well. "Durzo...?" Kylar breathed out in confusion, wondering why his master would be here when he was on a 'job'. "I need your help." Was all Durzo said before leaving the dining room, obviously expecting Kylar to follow. Without hesitation, Kylar stood up to rush towards his Master. A strong hand gripped his arm, keeping him in place. Kylar turned around and look up at the larger man through his bangs, "Yes?"

Logan wore a face of disbelief, his hands unconsciously clenching tighter in growing wrath. Kylar could feel the strain on his arm and tried pulling out of Logan's death grip, but to no avail. "So, are you just going to follow him? Without a word? You aren't his dog, Kylar. You don't need to listen to his every word." Logan rambled out all his feelings, leaving him to take a deep breath.

Kylar's blank face remained, as if he didn't really care for the words Logan had, but his insides were raging with emotion. Even for a Nightangel, communication could be toil. "Durzo wouldn't ask me on one of his jobs if it wasn't important." Kylar stated as he started feeling anxious about the trouble the older wet boy could have gotten into. 

Logan seemed troubled, and considered what Kylar said before speaking again, still holding on tight to his friend, "You aren't Durzo's apprentice any more, so he has no right to drag you around."

Kylar frowned, his mask was cracking as he looked deeper into his dear friend's eyes, "Logan, even though I'm not Durzo's apprentice any more, he will always be my master. I just can't stay here, knowing that Durzo could be in trouble."  
Durzo and Kylar had been through so much together. Either thick or thin, they always made it out, simply because they helped each other out, if Durzo had never taken Kylar under his wing, he would still be the guild rat, 'Azoth', and live life being subjected to Rat's harassment. Kylar shivered at the thought. It brought back memories of when he was near the water, Rat unclothed and behind him, eyes looking down at little 'Azoth' with lust in his eyes. He was so scared at that time. But after pushing Rat of the cliff, leaving him plunging into the big black hole, 'Azoth' discovered a whole new world. Then, Durzo did his thing and 'Azoth' was killed. Kylar was born.

"But what about me?" Logan's voice was sad and cracked as he spoke.

Kylar furrowed his eyebrows, his heart aching for his friend. "You know I would go to the ends of the earth just to save your ass. After all, I basically went to hell for you." The silence was sweet as Kylar and Logan shared looks of warmth. Logan couldn't help but be tranced by his friends beautiful blue eyes. Kylar was as equally captured into Logan's friendly honey-coloured eyes. They were both so dazed that they didn't noticed their bodies unconsciously move closer to one another. When their bodies were pressed to each other, warmth spread through both of their hearts. Kylar's smaller frame perfectly fit into Logan's larger one. As if staged, they both started leaning forward in until their lips collided. It started out as a simple peck, then started to get more heated as they became more arroused. Logan's arms slid down to Kylar's waist, pulling their hips snug against each other. In response, Kylar's arms flung around Logan's thick neck.

Starting to gain confidence, Logan slowly slipped his tongue inside Kylar's mouth. Kylar flinched in surprise, but went with the flow. They continued tangling tongues until Logan felt another desire coming on. He started to suck on Kylar's tongue, sending sensations down the wet boy's spine. Though he was enjoying the kiss, Kylar was getting tired of Logan being the only one initiating moves. Kylar bit down softly on Logan's bottom lip, making the larger man moan in delight. His hand slid further up Logan's neck and brushed through his hair. He tugged on the blonde locks gently, earning yet another moan. Kylar smirked against Logan's lips, pushing Logan over the edge. In a haste movement, Logan set Kylar down onto the table so that Kylar's back was on it, and Logan in between his legs. Kylar's face flushed in the new position, which made him more aware of the reality. 

Logan rushed to start at the buttons of Kylar's shirt, and Kykar threw up his hand to press gently onto Logan's chest, "Logan, slow down." Logan's faced turn as red as it did the day Kylar met him. He remembered the way Logan was embarrassed at the statue's large male genitalia. 

"S-sorry." Logan said, but didn't hesitate to pull Kylar's half un-buttoned shirt off. Kylar felt like it wasn't unfair that he was the only one undressed and reached to pull off Logan's shirt. When it came off, Kylar had to hold in a gasp. Logan's muscles bulged out, but not too much that it was disgusting. He had a perfect balance of muscle and fat throughout his body. The last time Kylar saw Logan unclothed was when they had got out of The Maul and Logan was skin and bones. Kylar suddenly felt unconscious of his thin, soft body. But his confidence regained when he caught Logan staring at his bare chest in wonder. "Your so beautiful," was all he said before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Kylar's nipple. The slight touch made Kylar shiver with excitement. 

Soon enough, pants were torn off and both men were naked. They kissed and hugged for a bit until Logan couldn't take it any longer. He gingerly stuck a tip of his finger inside Kylar, as if testing the waters of a lake before jumping in. And sure enough, he plunged in. Or at least, his one finger did. But Logan's finger was thick and enough make Kylar moan in pleasure. After a little, one finger became two, then three, until Logan's 'desire' was crying for the warm of Kylar. Without any lotion, Logan resorted to his own saliva. After properly wetting Kylar, he positioned his member. Without hesitation, Logan pushed himself inside Kylar, trying his best to be careful while struggling with controlling his desire. Kylar was whimpering with pain and pleasure of taking in Logan. Logan suddenly stopped, looking down at Kylar in sincere concern through all the lust. Kylar gripped onto Logan's hips, telling him it was okay to start moving again. Logan thrust his whole self in, both him and Kylar drowning in pleasure. After thrusting in a couple more times, Logan grasped Kylar's hips. He pulled Kylar's small body closer as he plunged inside his friend deeper. Kylar hugged Logan's body closer, making trails of kisses all along Logan's shoulder. Suddenly, a nerve was struck inside Kylar, leaving him moaning and gasping under neath Logan. Logan noticed and kept aiming towards that spot, all the while his on climax coming on. 

"I-I'm coming!" Kylar moaned out, his nails digging into Logan. Logan couldn't stop to nod in agreement as he reached his limits. As if on que, Kylar spilled all over his stomach, as Logan released his warm seed inside Kylar. Still inside, Logan collapsed on top of Kylar. They were both panting and sweating and Logan reached down to move Kylar's sweat soaked bangs off his head. He leaned down to kiss his friends forehead, whispering sweet words.

"I love you Kylar,"

"I love you too."


End file.
